


What If?

by ThisIsNotHW



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHW/pseuds/ThisIsNotHW
Summary: A compilation of short fics/drabbles with different AU prompts including cafe/first meeting.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 32





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved up in my drive for a while, and finally decided to post them. I hope you enjoy.

**Post-Heroes of Olympus series AU**

Annabeth looked up from her computer screen and quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at Piper, who was sitting across the couch from her with her eyes glued to her phone. The older girl had just been looking at the Olympus blueprints when Piper stifled a giggle suddenly.

“What’s so funny?” Annabeth asked.

Piper stared back at her with a mischievous look in her eye.

“Oh nothing,” she bit her lip hesitantly. “It’s just someone said you looked like an owl.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. “Who!” 

Piper bursted out in laughter, leaving the other girl even more confused and a little annoyed. “Piper, who?! Whoー”

She stopped herself when she realized she’s been tricked. Annabeth slammed her laptop shut and charged at the younger girl. “I’m gonna kill you!”

* * *

**College AU: Annabeth is attending an architecture school in the bay area**

_ “Next stop is… Atlas Place” _

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against her seat on the bus. She closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. She stayed on campus longer than she’d hope. Today had been the worst day of an already rough week. Not did she have several deadlines coming up, but Connor Stroll decided it’d be a sweet prank to release a tarantula at her station. Jerk. 

Suffice to say she was ready to come home and eat the delicious strawberry shortcake she’s been saving all week.

When the bus stopped on her street, she grabbed her bag and walked out. Just as she was a few steps away from her apartment complex, rain suddenly started to pour. 

“You gotta be kidding me!” She said exasperatedly as she ran the last steps with her backpack over her head.

Finally, she made it in front of her apartment door. After dropping her keys twice, she pushed the door open. Oh sweet victoー

“Oh hef ammebef!” Piper greeted Annabeth with her mouth full of… strawberry shortcake. 

The architecture student should be annoyed. After spiders, she hated people who touched her things the most. Except if that person was Piper. 

After the initial shock, Annabeth chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. She closed her apartment door before walking up to kiss Piper on the cheek.

* * *

**Cafe/First meeting AU, and it’s the beginning of thanksgiving season**

“So are you gonna talk to her?” Hazel asked as she counted the change in the register.

“Yes! I mean no…” Piper sighed and leaned back against the countertop with her arms crossed. “I don’t know. She seems busy.” 

The person of interest was a blonde girl sitting at the corner of the cafe. For the past two hours, she’s been dead focused on whatever was on her laptop. During Piper’s recon mission on the field (decorating the cafe with Thanksgiving-themed things), she saw a bunch of sketches of buildings or machines on the girl’s computer screen. Maybe she was an engineer? Whatever she is, Piper has been enamored by her the second she took her order. And despite Hazel’s teasing, she has yet to make her move. 

Hazel pointed her plush weasel keychain at Piper, “Sounds like you’re about to weasel out.” 

“Hey!”

* * *

**AU - Annabeth and Percy weren’t together anymore when they were in Tartarus and Piper and Annabeth has been spending their time apart just thinking about each other. Trying to decipher what they mean to each other as they face their challenges. Scene: when Annabeth (and Percy) came through the Doors of Death**

Piper turned toward Percy and Annabeth, as if just realizing they were there. That  _ she _ was there. Suddenly, Piper felt her chest squeeze as she remembered all the times she thought of the older girl when she felt so lost or hopeless. Without hesitation, Piper threw her arms around Annabeth and cried. 

Moments later, Piper leaned back, her arms still wrapped tightly around the older girl’s waist, and said, “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Me too,” Annabeth said back softly. She moved her arms around so that she could squeeze the younger girl’s shoulders, as if reassuring Piper that she was actually real and present.

Although there was a sound of relief in her voice, Piper also noticed her expression full of pain and conflict. She saw how grey eyes scanned her face, as if Annabeth was trying to decipher a blueprint. Her heart pounded when Annabeth’s eyes lingered on her lips. Piper felt Annabeth’s thumb subtly stroking the skin on the base of her neck. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one contemplating what they meant to each other, that maybe whatever they felt transcended a friendship. 

Days ago, when she faced Khione on the  _ Argo II _ , Piper started talking without thinking, following her heart no matter what her brain said. Now she did the same thing. Piper cupped her friend’s face. She pulled Annabeth forward until their lips touched. Through her fingertips, she could feel Annabeth’s rapid pulse. The older girl stiffened at first, and Piper was about to lean back out of regret until she felt the other girl slightly relax into the kiss. 

The kiss ended as quickly as it started.

Annabeth stared at Piper, stunned. “You kissed me.”

Piper chuckled softly, “I just didn’t want to wait, and felt like I needed to do it now. Would you have preferred something long and drawn out for months?”

“What? No. I…” Annabeth cheeks reddened while she furrowed her eyebrows together. “It’s just… What does this mean? What will we do?” 

“I don’t know,” Piper confessed, “but I trust that we’ll figure it out.”

“But how do you  _ know _ that?” 

“Because I feel it.”

“Gods, I hate that.”

Piper laughed, which surprised even her. At that moment she clung to the love she had for her friend. “Are you willing to figure it out with me?”

Annabeth played with Piper’s braids before gazing back at her. She nodded.

Piper leaned in close again until their foreheads touched, “Good,” she kissed her again. “Because we’re just getting started, Chase.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
